


A Thousand Years

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [54]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Historical References, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Oh My God, Reincarnation, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Two souls, destined to find each over and over again after death.Two men, not allowing death to stop them.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Something completely different. I'm so sorry. Love y'all.

_It happens everytime, though there are many differences._

_They meet, they find love._

_One dies, and the other follows shortly after._

_A frightening cycle._

_A never-ending loop._

****

_904 A.D._

Jareth watches from afar as his men begin pulling the villagers from their homes, shouting at them in their native tongue. It is for their own good. They are foreigners to these peaceful folk, but are seemingly acting like the vicious brutes they normally are in this moment. They come from across the sea, from a land of ice and snow and mead that tastes of the sweetest strawberries.

They're gruff warriors, powerful in everyway.

Jareth is drawn back to his senses when the man in his grasp--one who he believes to be named Jansen--struggles, hurling obscenities at him.

"Let go of me, you brute! You whoreson! If you so much as hurt anyone from my village--!"

Jareth grins. "(Silence yourself, pet! You must behave. You are safe with me now! No harm will come to you.)"

Jansen looks up at the Viking warrior with long, dark brown hair. He does not understand his language, but he suspects that whatever he said was not so pleasant. At least to him.

"Let go!"

"(You are much too short to be so bossy. You remind me of a small lap dog.)"

"I do not understand you, murderer! Unhand me!"

"(If you weren't so beautiful I would have probably gagged you by now.)"

Jansen huffs as the brute drags him along into the woods, well away from his village. Every attempt of escape fails. Kicking, biting, screaming--none of it works. He's afraid for his life. He has heard tales of men such as these that rape and pillage and sow seeds of hatred wherever they go. If this man plans on doing what Jansen thinks he wants to do, then maybe death is better.

Death would undoubtedly be better.

It's not long until they come to a stop in the middle of the woods. Jansen looks around them, seeing that the Vikings have made their camp here. How could he have missed this? How could _any_  of them have missed them lurking and skulking around for what looks like days!?

"(Come!)" The warrior says in a somewhat enthusiastic manner. He grabs Jansen by the hand, leading them to the largest tent. "(We must get well acquainted.)"

For the umpteenth time in the span of twenty minutes, Jansen sighs heavily, begrudgingly allowing the Viking warrior to guide them to their destination. He must prepare to make his escape. There will be ample opportunities, he's sure. For now, it's best to bide his time, then strike like a viper in the brush.

Jareth leads Jansen into the tent, immediately stripping out of his large fur cape and heavy boots. He collapses down onto the pretty mats and blankets with a wide grin, tapping the spot next to him, beckoning for Jansen to join him. The young man eyes him cautiously; Jareth is not hurt by this.

"You wish for me...to join you?" Jansen asks, gesturing towards the blankets.

Jareth nods. "(Sit with me. We must talk.)"

Jansen obeys. Though he still does not quite understand what it is he's saying, he at least gets the gist of it.

He shucks off his flimsy sandals, and slowly descends next to the warrior. His grin remains, and it's not as unsettling to Jansen as it was earlier. There's a softness in his eyes. Jareth soon reaches behind him, grabbing a bottle of what Jansen believes is liquor and two steel mugs. The Viking pours the liquid into both mugs, handing one over to Jansen.

The young man accepts the drink, only partaking once he watches the other man do the same. It's good! It tastes unlike anything Jansen has ever tasted. The elated expression he wears only makes the Viking beam brighter. They stare at each other for several minutes; Jareth maintains his smile, Jansen remains cautious. He glances around the tent for a weapon, just in case this barbarian gets any horrid ideas.

Yet, even as he has these thoughts, the warrior before him clears his throat. He sits up, crossing his legs like a child. The Viking sets his mug down, putting both hands on his chest.

And then...he speaks.

"(Jareth.)" He says.

Jansen frowns, scrunching up his brows. Jareth sighs, trying once again.

"(Jare-Eth.)"

"Jareth...?" Jansen asks. "Is that  _your_  name?"

Jareth grins again, humming and nodding fiercely. "(Jareth.)" He points to Jansen then, hand over his heart. "(Jan...Sen. Jansen.)"

"How do you know my name?"

"(Because I...) Hmm..."

Jareth can understand the language, only a little, but he often struggles with speaking it himself. He decides that it would be much better to try rather than make Jansen believe he wants to hurt him. He clears his throat again, trying to piece the words together.

"I...watch...you," He says. "I watch you, watch over Jansen."

Jansen is stunned. He too puts his mug aside, crossing his legs just like Jareth. "What do you mean 'watch over you'? Were you and your men lurking in the woods awaiting to ambush us? To keep us as slaves?"

Jareth tries to review everything he has heard, slowly coming to an understanding. After it all clicks, he gasps in shock, shaking his head and waving his hands. "(No, no!) Never harm nice people! Watch over them! Protect you--protect them. People in danger. We save from raiders. You..."

The Viking scoots closer to Jansen until the tips of their noses touch. Jansen's breath mingles with Jareth's as they stare into each other's eyes. The intensity of his gaze throws him way off kilter.

"I save you," Jareth whispers. "I save Jansen so Jansen can be mine."

In the blink of an eye, Jansen's walls come crumbling down. He has no reason to believe this handsome stranger, but he does regardless. Before he knows it, he's on his back with Jareth peppering teasing, hot opened mouth kisses along his neck and partially exposed chest. Jareth accidentally spills over their long forgotten drinks, putting his mouth on Jansen's.

The young man has never been kissed before, and he had thought the pretty farm girl in his village would be his first. Instead, it's Jareth, leader of the "good" Viking warriors.

What's more, he never would have guessed that another man would put his mouth between his legs, licking and sucking like a wild beast. Jansen felt ashamed during their tryst, but...he also felt whole, pieced together. Jareth felt the same. He had spent his entire life living in what some might call nomadic savagery. He is merely misunderstood. At least he has Jansen now. Jansen will understand him.

Hours later, as they lay together in Jareth's tent, naked and caressing each other, his men return to the camp with the villagers. Jareth wraps Jansen in a warm blanket, covering him up as he unabashedly exposes himself to his men and the villagers alike.

"I not lie." Jareth says to Jansen, pointing to the young man's family. They do not seem too thrilled that their son is naked with this man, but...he does not particularly care. "Everyone safe."

Jansen nods with a smile. "Yes. Everyone is safe."

The Vikings had destroyed the raiders before their attack on the peaceful people could commence, and that news pleased Jareth greatly. They feasted, and he told Jansen of his land the best he could, and offered them all refuge from further harm. They villagers, grateful, accepted. The next morning, the Vikings and the villagers left, trotting down to the shore where the Vikings kept their boats. They sailed for days; Jansen tucked firmly under Jareth's arm the entire time. He promised them that they would not be enslaved.

He kept that promise.

Jareth and his men helped build them new houses, and gave them the necessary supplies to stay warm in the winter while he and Jansen lived happily ever after...

Or so they had thought.

One day, while out on a hunt, Jareth was attacked by bandits. Outnumbered, they descended upon him quickly, and he perished. As this happened, Jansen, while helping his family with their duties, felt his chest tightening, and collapsed onto the floor, dying shortly after.

Though Jansen was afraid in his final moments, he somehow understood what was happening to him. He knew Jareth had died with his last thoughts resting on him. It filled him with peace as he slipped from this world and into the next.

Yet it would not be the last time they would meet, for the body may die, but the soul lives on forever...

****

_1214 A.D._

"May I present Prince Jared Tristan Padalecki!"

King Ackles sits on his throne beside his queen as the large doors open, twisting the ring on his hand. He is nervous. He has been awaiting the arrival of King Padalecki for months to discuss certain negotiations with him, but when he received word that his oldest child would come in his stead...well, Jensen had to force himself not to grin with glee.

Prince Padalecki steps through the doors, bright red cape dragging across the floor as he waltzes down the long hall. Jared maintains a straight face as he locks eyes with the powerful monarch. They had met before, one year prior to this exactly. It was such a splendid time. Jensen did not want to leave...but he had an entire country to rule over. Desertion is not something to be taken lightly.

Finally, Jared kneels several feet away from the King and Queen's thrones. He bows his head in respect, and Jensen almost moans at the thought of his hands in the young man's hair again.

"Your Majesties," Jared greets them. "I am honored to be in your presence."

Jensen stands while his Queen remains seated. He slowly descends his throne, standing directly in front of Jared. The Prince looks up as the King holds out his hand with the ring. Careful with his expressions, Jensen says:

"Kiss the ring."

Jared does not disobey. He gently grabs Jensen's hand, kissing the ring and the flesh under it. He allows his soft lips to idle for a bit longer before Jensen pulls back.

They share a look that no one else catches onto, and proceed to speak of business. During their talk, Jensen's eyes don't leave Jared's, and vice versa. Very much oblivious to their attraction, the Queen foolishly invites Jared to spend a few days in the castle before leaving back to his own kingdom. Hilariously, he quickly accepts, earning him a quiet chuckle from the King himself.

During dinner, as his Queen is seated to his left, Jared is on his right. They touch thighs, rubbing small, secret circles onto each other. Jared, being quite bold, proceeds to unbuckle the King's trousers, exposing his throbbing sex. Again, not a soul notices theur interactions and soon Jared causes the King to climax rather delightfully at the dinner table.

In the night, as everyone in the castle sleeps, Jensen attempts to slip away from his Queen. However, as he begins to exit the bed, trousers on, she wraps her arms around his middle, humming sweetly.

"Where are you off to, my love?"

"There are documents that I have forgotten to sign," Jensen lies. "I will not be long."

"They cannot wait until the morning?"

"No...it cannot."

He finally manages to untangle himself from the woman he married, and exits their bedchambers with a single candle in hand. It doesn't take King Ackles long to navigate the halls to find the room where his new love is resting. He opens the doors slowly and closes them once inside, careful not to make a sound. He blows out the candle as well, setting down on a nearby table.

Licking his lips, Jensen loosens his breeches, allowing them to fall freely around his ankles. His mighty _"sword"_  stands straight up at attention, awaiting for Jared to play with him. Eventually, after watching the young man sleep soundly, Jensen makes his way over to the bed, slipping under the covers. He faces Jared, grabbing his hand to put down onto his crotch. Ad a reflex, Jared lightly squeezes him, and Jensen moans.

The Prince suddenly awakens, greeted by Jensen's smiling face in the dark. Jared gives him a sleepy grin, slowly stroking him.

"Hello, my King."

"Hello, my sweet Prince." Jensen moans, moving closer to him.

"Do you like how that feels?"

"More than anything. I've thought of our time together for countless nights. Even when I am with her, I think only of you. I've missed you so much."

Jared kisses him quickly, and they both groan in pleasure. "I've thought of you too, Jensen, as my father's most trusted knight ravaged me in the garden back home."

"I'll just have to make you forget him, then."

"Please..."

Jensen's hands are suddenly all over him, and his mouth also. Well into the night, after making the young Prince climax several times, Jensen lies betwixt his legs, fingers tracing invisible lines in his skin. Jared smiles at him, admiring his gorgeous hair. They cannot stay like this forever. No one would understand; they would be killed...or worse. They are abominations in the eyes of many, not to mention that Jensen is married already.

Suddenly, Jensen stops his movements, sighing deeply. Jared takes notice, touching his face.

"You are troubled." He says. It is not a question.

Jensen kisses Jared's skin once. "I am. There are so many things that are keeping us apart."

"This is...difficult, I understand."

"And..."

"And?"

"And I've been having these strange dreams as of late," Jensen confesses. "Odd dreams."

"Tell me of them."

"You would think me mad..."

Jared snickers in the dark. "Try me."

The King chuckles quietly, gazing up into Jared's eyes. "Alright. It is a dream of the two of us, but...not entirely. It * _is_ * us, but vastly different...and it always ends in tragedy. It feels incredibly real. You were older, and you were speaking another language and..."

"Had longer hair." Jared finishes, whispering.

Jensen's eyes widen, and he sits up until he's looking down on his lover. Jared sits up as well, though he doesn't seem as stunned as Jensen. What is this feeling? How can this be happening-- _what is_  happening?

"How can this be? Sharing the same dreams? Is this a gift from God?"

Jared is less certain. "Or is it a curse for our unholy transgressions?"

Jensen does not think that. He believes that these dreams mean something. For the time being, their talk of dreams and gifts fade away, and they enjoy their company once more. However, it is not meant to be.

In the morning, the castle is attacked by usurpers, easily overpowering the guards and knights with their numbers. The Queen is murdered in her sleep, and the halls run red with her blood. Jared is woken up from his sleep by the sounds of screaming, and before he can alert Jensen, armed men enter the room with crossbows. Jensen is up and alert by then, and shocked as well.

They point their weapons at Jensen, but before the brutes are even aware of it, Jared throws himself in front of the bolts. He dies instantly, one direct shot to the heart. Jensen drops to his knees, cradling Jared's deceased body. The King wails his name, shouting for him to come back, but it's in vain.

It doesn't take long for him to also perish, but not by the armed men, but by a tightness in his chest.

Once again, their souls rest for a period of time.

****

_1880, London_

A young male prostitute, 17, is slain by an unidentified assailant, throat slashed. The same day, the son of a blacksmith, 21, collapses in the street from a supposed heart attack.

****

_1968, Hollywood_

Actor Jared Padalecki, better known as Tristan Padalecki on the big screen, is dead in his home. The cause of death seems to have been an overdose of illicit drugs. Next to his body, there was also a deceased person; male, identified as Jensen Ackles. No drugs in his system, thought it seems he had died of a heart attack.

Their relationship remains a mystery.

****

_2018, Texas; Present Day_

_"...and it seems that global destruction...is indeed imminent. If you are alone, quickly travel to your loved ones, and hold them close. May God help us all."_

Jensen downs his 3rd beer in a row, making it a point to ignore the news on the radio.

Well...the day has finally come. The end of it all, the day the entire Earth goes kaboom. It's depressing as fuck really, that he's here in this shitty, out of the way bar instead of at home with his family. It's fine though. They have each other. They don't need him around to screw up their last moments together, not really.

He's positive that if he hadn't destroyed his phone earlier, they'd all be calling him up right now nonstop. However, as it stans, he will be getting no final calls today.

What has his life come to? He feels like he's been sleepwalking through most of it, not exactly living to the best of his abilities. There was always something missing within him, something calling out, but just out of reach. Hmm. Doesn't matter now. Nothing does.

Soon, the bell above the entrance chimes, signaling everyone in the bar that a newcomer is here. Jensen, curious to see just who he'll spend his last few minutes with, turns around in his seat. What he sees surprises him, yet he doesn't know exactly why. There's a man standing at the door, huffing and puffing. His left hand is bleeding, though it seems that there has been bandages to help with that.

The man walks forward to the bar, ignoring the looks of all 4 men present. He sits next to Jensen, however, and even nods at him before ordering a single beer. He begins drinking right away, finishing his bottle in no time. Mesmerized, Jensen laughs.

"Well, shit. I would've loved to have you as a drinking buddy before all this."

The man with shaggy brown hair looks at him with a pleasant smile. "I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Jensen sticks his hand out. "Jensen Ackles."

"Jared Padalecki. I'm sorry we got to meet under such unfortunate circumstances."

"No sweat. Don't wanna...see your family?"

"I have no family," Jared answers, ordering another beer. "I've always been by myself."

Jensen's mouth twitches. "Damn. Sorry."

"It's okay. You seem pretty calm about all this. Same situation?"

"Uh, no..." Jensen replies, fiddling with the label on his empty bottle. "No, my family is still here...for now at least. They're together. I chose not to be. It's better this way."

"I'm sorry."

Jensen doesn't respond.

The two men sit together, idly chatting and drinking as the jukebox in the corner of the bar plays the good oldies. The bartender cleans his glasses, looking over his bar for the last time, and the other man in the booths has fallen asleep. He'll miss everything. Good on him.

As Jared and Jensen talk, they begin sitting closer and closer together; drawn towards the other like magnets. They speak of their pasts, the highs and the lows, the good and the bad. They talk to the other as if they've known each other for a long, long time...

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Jensen asks, a little buzzed.

Jared raises up an eyebrow as he finishes his latest bottle. "Seriously?"

"Why not, right? It's not like we'll have to live with the embarrassment or anything."

A dark joke, but one that manages to make Jared smile. He sets his empty drink down on the counter and stands up with Jensen. They quietly walk together towards the jukebox, selecting a slower song to dance to. Once it has been picked, Jensen starts them off, clumsily wrapping his arms around Jared's waist. The taller of the two snorts before putting his own arms around Jensen's neck. Soon, they sway to the music, neither looking the other directly in the eye.

Strangely, Jensen feels that this is...right, that it's all that's ever been right in his life.

"You remind me of someone," Jared says suddenly, smiling. "A man from a dream."

Jensen nods. "I was gonna say the same thing."

"Maybe it's the booze."

"Yeah, maybe."

As the song continues in the background, the ground shakes, and the building with it. The people outside are screaming, yelling as some unseen horror begins to take the lives of many. Jensen jolts forward from the shock, clinging to Jared, holding him tighter. Jared keeps his arms wrapped firmly around the beautiful stranger he just met today.

"Don't be afraid," Jared whispers. "I'll keep you safe..."

Those words...they were said before once upon a time. A man with long hair...

And like a spark, it hits them both.

Everything they have been through since their first initial meeting.

Vikings.

Kings.

Lovers.

It all comes rushing back to them in this moment, in this moment of dire need. They look each other in the eyes, both crying freely. Jensen holds Jared's face in his hands, sobbing and laughing.

"My Jared..."

Jared cries with him, smiling. "My Jensen."

They kiss each other then with the utmost urgency. The ground continues to quake around them, shaking the bar. They don't stop kissing even as the roof is blown away, showing the sky becoming a nightmarish shade of dark red. Lightning strikes all around them, but they don't care. They've found each other again.

The bartender is killed by a lightning strike, igniting the alcohol in the bar. Soon, everything is up in flames, surrounding both Jared and Jensen. They hold each other close, vowing to find the other in the next life should God--or anyone--will it.

It's not long before they're both swallowed whole by the fire, dying in each other's arms.

****

_"And countless lifetimes have come to pass; the eternal chain is broken...may you now live in peace."_

****

_Time Unknown_

Jared wakes up in bed with a start, eyes wide and scanning the area around him.

Was it all a dream?

What happened?

Who was that voice?

He covers his eyes with his hands, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. What the fuck was all of that? Is he...alive? Is he dead? And what of--?

For an unknown reason, Jared looks down to his left to an amazing sight. Jensen is sleeping soundly in their bed, blissfully unaware of the emotional trauma Jared has just endured. He's left wondering if it was all real, or just some sort of dream. Perhaps he'll know when Jensen wakes up, but for now he'll let him rest. He looks so peaceful right now.

As Jared lies down beside him, and closes his eyes, he unwittingly thinks back on "Jareth", and what he had said to "Jansen".

_"You are safe with me now..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Did I break any hearts? Lol.


End file.
